


bittersweet elegy

by 3milesup



Series: 6-sentence fics no one asked for [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, this is somehow pseudo-poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3milesup/pseuds/3milesup
Summary: They were bound to end
Series: 6-sentence fics no one asked for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	bittersweet elegy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/gifts).



> Hello there, I am new around here and fairly scared :D this maybe isn't the best possible debut... but here I go, stricken by inspiration. It was a 6-word fic prompt **"pop soda"** , and I went and made it 6 sentences. Sorry not sorry.

David was soda pop and candies; Liebgott was ice-cold can of beer on a rainy day.

They were bound to end up together.

They were bound to end.

_They were._

Bitter love, sweet nostalgia, half empty hearts and half full memories.

Sometimes, soda fizzles out and the cold drizzle lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to stress this work is solely based on the HBO characters.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by^^


End file.
